Partners in Crime
by theindecisivewreck
Summary: Kai is in need of satisfying the urge to prank- dragging in an airbender girl with him.


There were days where Tenzin didn't allow Jinora or Kai to come recruiting just to watch the ship. Of course the response to this consists of whines and 'why noooottt'. Still, Tenzin always would keep his stature and promptly walks out of the airship, not without a glimpse of "Because I said so," on his lips.  
Jinora didn't feel as upset as her siblings would be, she would have enough time exploring the on-ship library. She sat down quietly with a large stack of books, she always could read a thickly paged one in a matter of an hour. Though she couldn't help but eat up word by word, it annoyed her when before she knows that she is already halfway through with the book.  
Already on the 4th book of her stack (The Art of Knitting: An Epic Yarn it was called, although she didn't know when she would have time to knit with recruiting keeping her busy, but still she read) the door to the room opened with a large slam, a certain green-eyed thief behind it. Jinora dropped her book in surprise and frowned at the young boy.  
"You made me lose my page," the airbender said rather light-heartedly. Kai had a manic grin on his face, his eyes shining. Jinora knew the look on his face, it was a let's-do-something-crazy expression. The last time he wore that face it led to a couple of airship cooks to chase him around with a spatula. She sighed and went back to cleaning up her books, she knew she wouldn't be able to read anytime soon.  
"What's the plan this time?" She said exasperated.  
"We're in a huge airship."  
"And..?"  
"The ship has about a hundred rooms, right?"  
"More like 183, of course counting the closets and-"  
"Let's go explore!" Kai wore an energetic face, he looked as if he was bouncing off the ceiling- which of course he could actually do with airbending and all.  
"My dad said to stay put."  
"Your dad isn't here," without further thought Kai grabbed her by the hand- making her drop the heavy books behind- and ran off.

Airbenders were always known to be quick and agile, and Kai found that since becoming an airbender he seemed lighter on his feet. It was rare to see someone faster than himself yet Jinora caught up quickly, no longer needing to hold his hand. A weird feeling rushed to his gut, he ignored it immediately.  
"Where are we heading?" Jinora yelled to him, Jinora knew the airship like the back of her hand and by the halls they were heading through and what room lies at the end of the halls-  
"Mako's room!" Jinora skidded to a stop.  
"We aren't allowed to go there, Mako doesn't like anyone in his room!"  
"That's why we're doing this." Kai didn't explain further, that was enough of a reason for him. Though how much the back of Jinora's mind was screaming for her to stop, a little thought was persisting her, saying "do it" repeatedly. There was always a sort of adrenaline being with Kai, and to be honest- she actually liked it.  
"Fine," the airbender replied. They continued to enter through the hall and finally came by Mako's door. A large sign saying 'Mako's room' and tiny little characters saying 'do not enter'. The doorknob wouldn't budge yet the thief didn't falter, sliding a bobby pin through the lock and with a click, it opened widely. The room was pretty neat and orderly, Jinora was trained to try to keep everything orderly with the few possessions she has from being an air nomad- it never really worked, like her mind, she always left everything loose and scattered to Tenzin's annoyance. She envied the easily kept room's owner. It could've looked entirely as if no one slept in it yet she spot a small picture of Korra taped onto the mirror. The airbender grinned quietly, not mentioning it to Kai or else Mako would never hear the end of it.  
"What's the plan?" Kai handed Jinora a bag of flour from his pocket.  
"Empty this into his pillow sheet while I fill this bucket with water." She then noticed a large bucket in his hand, she never really noticed it while running with him. She was too busy staring at his face to really see what he's holding. Kai arrives back with a water bucket in hand and a coil of rope. Jinora left him to whatever he's going to do and poured the whole pouch of flour into all of the pillow sheets. When she turned back around holding an empty flour bag, the bucket sat on the top of the door and was tied to rope that connected to the ceiling. The door was slightly open just so it can balance the bucket. The airship shook under their feet, indicating that Team Avatar was back. The children grin, and slip back into the library- Jinora there to read and Kai to watch her.

When about to sleep Jinora could hear a far away yell of "Kaaiiii!" She settled into bed, and snuggles in soundly, feeling slightly smug. When Tenzin came in to check up on Jinora he found the small little girl sleeping curled up, grinning silently.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this awhile ago but never uploaded it. This event probably would take place sometime before the two arrive at the Northern Air Temple. Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
